Misfit Island
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Dean Winchester asks Castiel Novak out on a date when his friend Jo Harvelle told him to or else. Once they get to know each other Destiel things happened.
1. Do It

Dean didn't know what he was thinking when he told his friend Charlie he was crushing on the A student, Castiel. Dean was nothing like Castiel Novak, he was a loner, a loser, a fuck-up as his father often called him. He failed classes, he was in detention more than he was in school most times. Suspension and principal meetings, nearly every semester.

Castiel was smart, loved, innocent. He aced all his classes, and participated in after school activities. He was honor roll and one of the most popular kids in Lawrence High School. He was even, Dean thought venomously, friends with his little brother Sam. Regardless of Dean and Cas both being Seniors, Castiel still chose to hang out with a freshman.

Sam Winchester, perfect child, smart, cute, listened, picked his fights. Unlike Dean who threw punches at anyone that just so happened to look at him in the wrong way. Dean had always been jealous of his little brother, but he'd never admit it aloud. He loved Sammy more than life itself.

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to be with Novak?" Charlie asked. Dean knew she wasn't meaning it in a rude way, but it still cut him pretty deep.

"Because, look at him. He needs a little fun in his life," Dean said grinning ear to ear as he formulated a plan in his head.

Jo burst out laughing, cutting his thought process in two. "I think you mean dick," she said laughing until Dean's glare shut her up. They'd been best friends their whole life. Their parents were friends, so they grew up together. Wherever Dean went Jo went as well. The beautiful blonde had a crush on the ashen blonde teenager, but she knew she didn't have a chance, so she never brought it up.

Charlie took over laughing when Jo stopped. "Man, what's your plan to get into the angels panties?" The redhead had no shame in speaking her thoughts. It surprisingly hadn't gotten her into trouble. She grinned when she saw Dean's mouth open and close a few times, his face getting redder with every passing second.

"Charlie Bradbury, you dirty mouthed little lesbian you!" Ash chimed in as he joined the table. Charlie grinned in his direction.

"At least I get more action than you honey," she snickered taking a bite of her nearly inedible school lunch.

All but Ash started laughing at her vulgar comment. Dean had a moment to think as he sat there staring at the man on the other side of the cafeteria, reading the latest series _Hunters._ Something Dean would never touch with a ten foot pole. It reminded him to much of his mom, he didn't like dwelling on that.

"Dammit Winchester, if you don't go talk to him, I'm gonna tell him everything." Jo sighed in slight annoyance. Dean knew better than to doubt her since she had before, and she knew too much to risk it. "Right now, go." she said shooing him off. He was dreading whatever he was about to get himself into.

Before he knew it, he arrived at Cas's side, he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. Castiel had beautiful blue eyes. Dean noticed it before, but he'd never been close enough to know how beautifully blue Castiel's eyes were.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from across the table, it was obvious to Dean that it wasn't the first time he'd been called. When he looked up at Sam he could see the irritation in his brother's face. "You were staring at Cas, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to Cas," Dean mumbled, a slight flush danced across his face. He looked downward to avoid eye contact with anyone at the table. He watched as Cas looked up at him curiously until Dean snapped his neck to the side signaling he wanted to talk alone. When they reached the empty hallway, Dean turned to Cas and smiled shyly. "Er, Castiel-"

"Cas is fine, Dean," The beautiful man interrupted.

"Okay, handsome, Cas it is." Cas turned bright red at the word handsome but he stayed waiting for Dean to finish. "I wanted to know if you were busy after school." He thought about elaborating more on the subject, but since everyone knew Dean Winchester was bisexual, it would have been a useless battle. Everyone except his dad and brother of course. They didn't need to know unless he ended up with another man.

Cas looked around as if searching for an answer that might be written on the walls. He looked so shy. "As in a date?" Cas asked as his eyes passed over Dean, causing the green eyed man to shiver. Castiel Novak had never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, since he'd been in Lawrence Kansas. Which had been about 7 years. Each year, Dean got a little more curious.

"Well I guess, but if it makes you uncomfortable then it doesn't have to be," Dean said stumbling over his words a couple times.

"Uh, sure I guess." Cas mumbled unsure of himself.

"Cool I'll pick you up around 7," Dean said smiling. He'd dropped Sam off at the Novak house enough times to know where the boy lived. Dean watched as Cas retreated into the cafeteria, fist bumping the air before following him back inside. When he reached his table his peers were bombarding him with question after question.

"Why was his face so red? It could have matched my hair," Charlie said inspecting her ruby locks closely.

"Because, Bradbury," Dean mocked, "I have a date at 7 tonight." he grinned ear to ear.

"I didn't say you had to ask him out!" Jo nearly yelled.

"But I did! And I scored!" Dean replied matter of factly.

He gloated to his friends while Cas made up a dumb excuse to his friends as to why the trouble maker, Dean Winchester, had wanted to speak to him. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with Dean, but he didn't want to tell him friends anything just yet.


	2. Date Night

Dean worried as he searched his small closet, he didn't want it to seem like he was trying to impress cas, but he also didn't want to fuck it up. He smiled as he slid on a white shirt and leather jacket, grabbing his keys, saying bye to his little brother and father before heading to his Impala. As he started his baby up he smiled, he was about to go on a date with the Novak kid.

He was to lost in thought and excitement that he nearly missed his turn into Cas' driveway. He cursed at himself as he made the sharp turn. It was 6:58pm Dean was early, but he wanted to meet some of Castiel's family before they went and had dinner. As he walked to the door, his confidence faltered as he remembered his ex Lisa.

Lisa Braeden, cheerleader, smart, popular, cheater, heart breaker. They'd dated a year prior to Dean finding out she was cheating on him, with Benny Lafitte the quarterback for the LHS football team. Dean wasn't to surprised, but he'd hoped the rumors weren't true. She moved away when he made her school life a living hell. He hadn't seen her since.

His feet stopped at the doorway and he knocked. There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it was thrown open revealing someone that looked much like Castiel, but not quite the same. The boy smiled and yelled down the hall, for Cas.

"Cassie! Your boyfriend is here to pick you up!" He said motioning for Dean to come inside. Dean tried to hide his blush as it spread across his freckled face.

"Dean-o!" Dean groaned at the voice he heard from across the room. He knew Gabe and Cas were related, but Gabriel Novak still annoyed Dean Winchester beyond comprehension. He looked up as the middle Novak approached him. "How you doing Dean-o? Been a while!"

"Hey Gabe," Dean muttered as a hand clasped his right shoulder.

"You better be good to my little brother, you hear? I know Cas better than anyone-"

"Liar," the Castiel look alike interrupted as he reentered the room. "He's my twin, I know him the best."

"Shut up Jimmy," Gabe retorted.

"Would you all be nice to each other?" Castiel grumbled with a smile as he walked into Dean's view. Cas caught sight of Dean's shocked expression, and smiled shyly. Cas wore a pair of plain jeans, and a pale blue shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. His hair was still wet from a recent shower and he smelled up pine needles and fall.

"Woah," Dean sighed as Castiel walked past him and out the door, it took the eldest Winchester brother a few moments for his mind to catch up before he ran out the door to follow after his date. He caught up in time to open Castiel's door. He stumbled over a few tries, growing redder by the second until the door was open.

Dean all but ran to the other side of the car, and got in himself. He sighed in frustration and relief as he sat in the driver's seat of his 67' Chevy Impala. He heard Cas giggle lightly beside him, and he reopened his eyes.

Driving down the road was usually quite boring, but now with his crush sitting in the passenger seat, nothing was boring. They pulled up to the town dinner and got out, rounding the car to open Cas' door as well. They seated themselves at the vacant back corner and ordered their food.

"Tell me about you Cas," Dean said smiling as they waited for their food.

"I'm the youngest of 4," Castiel said matter of factly. "There's Anna, who runs the house, she's 24. Next was Gabriel, he's 21. Then there's Jimmy and I, we're twins, obviously 17." Cas stopped looking away ad if ashamed.

"What about your parents?" Dean asked without thinking.

"They died, two years ago. Car accident, they were killed on impact." Castiel said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cas." Dean mumbled reaching across to place his hand atop Castiel's. He knew that, Sam had told him a while back, but how had he forgotten? The dark haired man smiled as he looked at their hands. "Oh sorry, should I not?" Dean questioned already pulling his hands back.

"No Dean," Cas said quickly reaching his hands across the table to hold Dean's hand openly. "Your fine, truly."

Cas watched as Dean's face turned bright red under his freckles. his face turned glum as his eyes set on Cas. "If it makes you feel any better," Dean whispered broken heatedly. "My mom was killed overseas at war. She was blown to bits by a grenade."

With that Cas rounded to table to hug his date. As his arms wrapped around the bigger man, he felt him start to shake. Cas held him until he felt Dean pull away, he could see the dried tear tracks streaking his face, causing Castiel's heart break. He knew what it was like to lose his parents but he didn't know what it was like to lose one in such an awful way.

"What about your father?" Cas asked slowly, silently dreading what might be the answer.

"He's a drunk, never really remembers much." Dean said matter of factly. He grinned again when their waitress showed up with their food. After she put down their meals, she leaned over Dean.

"Anything else can get you, sugar?" she said, hinting at much more than what's on the menu. He could she Castiel's face at her behavior, hurt and betrayal written all of Castiel handsome features.

"No thank you, I think we're good." Dean said looking past her at his date. He watched as his face relaxed, as the slurry waitress walked away.

"Why'd you do that Dean? She was hitting on you." Cas said as he picked at his burger.

Dean chewed on his own burger for a moment, before speaking. "I'm interested in you handsome, not the waitress. No one else actually. Regardless." He took another bite, smiling in satisfaction.

"Regardless of what, Dean?" Cas asked curiously.

"Regardless of people's thoughts since I'm bi. They automatically assume I like everyone. As of now I only like you, only you for a few years now." Dean replied happily.

"I don't have that luxury. I'm gay, everyone automatically assumes there's something wrong with me." Castiel said as he finished his burger.

"Wait, I've got a chance?" Dean spoke astonished, mouth gaping open.

"We'll obviously, I'm out on a date with you." Castiel said shyly. "You're cute too, you need to quit being so troublesome, and show up to class, but all in all you're not a bad guy." Cas said proud that he made Dean turn a bright shade of red.

Dean leaned over and dropped a kiss on Castiel cheek. "You're really something, handsome."

"Will you tell me one thing no one knows about you?" Castiel said, quickly changing the subject.

Dean thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "I kept every letter my mom ever sent me before she passed. I have them all in a drawer in my room. I read them ever so often, when I feel as though I'm forgetting her original miss her." Dean smiled as he spoke. "What about you?"

"I'm obsessed with wings," Cas turned red. "They're hanging in my room, I'll draw them, what not. Anna, after our parents died, told us all that they were turned into angels, and they were looking over us. Ever since then, it's been a bit of an obsession." Cas smiled shyly as he finished speaking.

Dean smiled brightly, "You'll have to show me sometime, since I didn't know you drew."

"I will, but what made you ask me out today of all days?" Cas questioned curiously.

"Well my friend Jo told me to, or she'd tell you a few things. I really had no choice," Dean looked away until he realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I, I didn't want to tell you this so I seamed all sappy, but I'd been staring at you all of lunch thinking about how to ask you out. I've had a crush on your for years now, but I've never said anything. Now that we're here I'm glad I was forced." Dean amended smiling. He watched as Castiel's glum face brightened with excitement.

"So am I, Dean. Tonight has been one of the best nights in a long time," Cas's smile was contagious as it spread across his face. Cas walked with Dean as he went to pay the bill, smiling the whole way. Once they made it back to the impala, he watched as Dean opened his door. "I have an idea, can I drive?" Cas asked unsure. Dean looked around as he thought, but in the end agreed and got in the car. When they pulled out of the parking lot, Dean flinched. "You don't often let people drive your car do you Dean?"

"Nope, you're the first since I got it." Dean mumbled as he gripped the seat on either side of him.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to wreck it," Cas laughed as he swerved suddenly. Despite no one being on the road other than them, Dean still panicked. "Thanks, Dean, I see how trusted I am." Castiel joked, feigning offence.

"That's not what I meant Cas," Dean said a bit panicky.

"I'm kidding," Cas laughed, "we're here anyhow." They were pulling off into a small gravel driveway before Castiel put the car in park and jumped out. He walked around the car and opened Dean's door. He walked to the nearest park bench that overlooked the small lake, quickly followed by Dean.

"Awe, Cas! Did you bring me to your sex beach?" Dean asked grinning ear to ear.

Castiel was stuttering as he said, "N-No I just like this place." As he seen Dean smile, he got a bit of self-confidence and added, "I've never brought anyone here." Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss Cas' cheek, not expecting when the dark haired man turned his head, causing soft lips to meet with sweet, chapped lips.

Dean jumped back in shock as Castiel beamed beside him. There was not a word passed between the two as they leaned in simultaneously, their lips brushing against one another's softly at first and deepening as time passes. Cas gave in, letting Dean take the lead in the kiss. Tongues, teeth, and lips crashing together. Oxygen finally won over as the boys pulled apart, gasping. Castiel was still grinning as he checked the time.

"It's 10:04, I have to be home at 10:30," Castiel said sadly as his smile fell away as he realized the time.

"Then, let's go," Dean replied. As Castiel went to get up Dean grabbed his arm. "But maybe one more?" Dean asked with a grin. Without a word Castiel leaned in for a soft kiss to the other man's lips. He'd never been so happy, as his lips greeted soft warm lips. "Let's get you home," Dean said broken heartedly. They both climbed into the Impala and they held hands the entire ride to Castiel's house. Now to go face John Dean thought on the ride back to his house.


	3. He's Just Drunk

"What's this I hear your going out with some faggot?" John screams when Dean enters the door to their house. Before the eldest Winchester brother could get a word in edgewise John hit him. Dean was used to this by now, the pain the beatings, it wasn't unusual at this point in time.

He knew John was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing,and as long as Dean was getting beat Sam was in the clear. He hadn't let Sam get hurt yet. Dean himself had taken every belt, every switch, every punch, kick, and slap John ever did, in fear that if he didn't it would trickle down to Sam.  
Sam always seen the bruises, but always be lived Dean when he said he tripped and fell or got in a fight at school. The youngest Winchester never second guessed his older brother, therefore he was never at risk for his own brutal punishment.

As John stubble away, Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom. Climbing into the shower to wash away the blood, he started coughing more up, knowing something was broken, but without worry he wiped his mouth and continued washing. As Dean stopped out his blue towel was now tinged with pink and red, he knew his father would just do more harm, and he didn't want Sammy to know he clamored into bed and fell to sleep.

As he awoke the next morning he was sore and bruised all over. His chest, back, and arms where a nasty shade of purple and his head throbbed. He knew he wasn't in any shape to go to school, but he also wanted to see his beloved Castiel. The thought of the man in which caused him such pain the night before, gave him enough power to get dressed and ready for school. He covered the bruises as much as possible, but he knew it'd never be enough for Castiel.

The minute Castiel's sights landed upon Dean's busted lip and split eyebrow he bombarded Dean with question after question. "What happen Dean?" and "What did you do?" Yet the one that got Dean to tell the wing obsessed Novak what happened was the words "What happened baby?" before Dean knew what was going on, words were spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute, and tears poured from his eyes.

"Dean, Dean what happened? I don't understand. Your father did this?" Cas asked for the millionth time. Dean knew he didn't want to believe someone's parents could be so cruel.

Dean composed himself enough to speak some more. "It's been going on since freshman year, when mom died. He'd get so drunk he wouldn't know what he was doing. I let him go after me so he won't go after Sammy. Sam doesn't know, and I don't want him to. He asked this morning and I told him I got into a fight with someone that confronted us on our date." Castiel's heart broke a little more with each word Dean spoke.

"Dean-" Cas began before being interrupted.

"It's fine handsome, I've only got a few fractured ribs, nothing's broken I checked this morning. I've got it under control,"Dean said with a forced smile.

Castiel wasn't convinced, "if you need a place to stay my house is always open, and if you need anything," Castiel grabbed Dean's phone and put his number in, before shooting himself a text so he had Dean's as well. "You now have my number as well. Be careful Dean, please?" Dean had never seen anyone so concerned about him in years. John would never mention the bruises or cuts spread out over his body, and Sammy never hounded him after he was told Dean just got in a fight with someone. His mom was gone, and no one else knew him well enough to know when something was wrong.

Dean smiled at the the thought of having Castiel's number. "You're pretty great, Handsome," Dean whispered as he leaned in and kissed Castiel. Cas no longer cared if anyone seen them together, he was happy to be with Dean. Cas wanted to show Dean all the love he could as he kissed all the tears away.

When they finally pulled away the bell rang signaling Cas' first tardy. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes grew wide and he struggled for a way to depart. Dean just laughed and walked away. Letting Cas run to class, he knew he should go to class, but he also knew his teachers would once again ask why he was all bruised and beaten. He'd had enough of their nosey demeanor for a lifetime. He walked out the door and to his hiding spot that had enough room for no more than two people. As he crouched down to hide from his responsibilities, the tears started to fall.

Dean hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he fell his phone ringing in his pocket. He seen the screen name written across his phone and he smiled. "Hey Cas," Dean spoke into the phone as he answered it's constant ringing.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you since fourth hour!" Cas yelled into the phone. He'd been panicking when he hadn't heard from Dean since that morning.

Dean grinned at the thought of Cas being worried about him, but instantly felt bad. He groaned as he tried to get up, smacking his face on the bricks surrounding him. "I'm out by the football field. The little place between the changing room and the bleachers." Dean mumbled as he held his bleeding nose.

"That's it, I'll be right there." Cas hung up and all but ran to where Dean said. It took the boy a minute to find the place Dean had been trying to explain. Dean was back in a small alcove wedged between two brick walls and leaning against the back of the wood bleachers. When Castiel's sights landed upon the man, he knew he needed to do something. Dean looked as though he was unconscious, as he lay there nose bleeding and bruises speak across his face and arms.

Castiel ripped his shirt off and pressed it to Dean's nose, soaking up the falling blood. He checked to make sure he was breathing before getting under one of Dean's arms and nearly dragging Dean to the school. He was beyond worried at Dean's condition as they neared the school doors. Once inside, Castiel realized class had started and he was once again late. Although Castiel was serious about school, he was more serious about Dean Winchester, and the man of his dreams was currently in a worse state than Castiel had seen him. He knew Dean would be mad at him when he realized Cas was the one that took him to the nurse's office, but Cas was more worried about Dean's well being than he would be when Dean was mad at him.

As Castiel was stumbling into the nurse's office, which was three doors from the classroom he was suppose to be in. The nurse opened the door and nearly screamed. "What happened?" She asked as she ushered them into the room. He laid Dean down on the nearest cot before answering her.

"I don't know Mrs. Harvelle, I found him outside like this, I think he's hurt," Cas mumbled sadly as he pulled his now bloody white shirt away from Dean's face. He knew Jo's mom was the school nurse, but he was always respectful.

As the nurse inspected Dean she clucked her tongue. "I'm going to call the ambulance," she said sadly. "You should go to class," she finished when he realized he wasn't going to move.

"Can I go with him? I'm kind of somewhat dating him," Castiel voiced. He wasn't sure Dean wanted anyone to know, but he had to be near Dean.

"Yes, Cas, you can go. Let me just call your Guardian," Mrs. Harvelle whispered as she left the room.

As she walked back into the room, the paramedics were following closely behind, He watched as they moved Dean onto the gurney, and moved him out the door. He followed closely behind them as they went out the door to the ambulance. He seen that in every classroom the students were gathering around the window, to see what all the commotion was about. He didn't want them knowing who it was as he loaded into the front seat next to the driver who handed him an EMT shirt to wear. He heard beeping and yelling in the back as the lights on the ambulance turned on and they took off, flying out of the school and the driver screamed into his radio, telling the hospital medical terms Castiel didn't understand. The only thing he caught was that Dean needed oxygen, and that something was wrong.


	4. Tell Him

Castiel hated the ambiance hospitals, ever since he was small and he scraped up his back when he fell off his bike he's despised the sterile smell and cold air. As he ran after the doctors that took over for the EMT's after they arrived at the hospital. They slapped an oxygen mask on Dean and ran off with him. "You can't come in here," one of them cautioned as they disappeared behind a door, leaving Castiel alone and scared in one of the worst places to be.

He knew John and Sam would be around shortly, so he made himself scarce. He found himself wandering into the gift shop, but with little money on him, there was nothing there he could afford.

"Something I can help you with?" A soft female voice suddenly spoke as he fiddled with a small bracelet with black wings engraved onto a piece of silver woven into the soft leather. He looked up to see a taller woman with warm brown eyes and short pixy style brown hair. He assumed she worked here by her outfit; comfortable, yet appropriate.

"I uh-no I assume not," Castiel mumbled looking sadly at the bracelet before returning it to its proper container. "I'm just looking, I don't have much on me, and my boy-" Castiel stopped wondering if he should be telling her any of this. Or if Dean even wanted to be associated with Castiel in a romantic way.

She waited patiently as if waiting for him to continue. "Your whome?" She asked politely, with a sweet genuine smile.

"My boyfriends in here, and I think he's in surgery, but I'm not sure. I've not heard anything, so I'm passing time and- sorry I'm rambling," he said as a blush spread across his already red face. He knew he looked like hell warmed over, he'd been crying constantly for hours, but he had no shame. He was in distress, and he still had no news.

Cas looked up at her and she acted as though she was thinking. "What about that particular bracelet caught your eye?" She asked him seeming honest, and genuinely curious.

Cas looked down and blushed, he hadn't thought about it, but now that he did he was embarrassed. "I love wings," he said slowly. "as obsession really. After my parents died it became my way of coping, especially when my sister Anna kept saying they turned into angel and are now watching over us. I know they're looking over him too, because-" A single tear fell down his cheek, "Because I love him." He finally choked out. The flood gates opened and he cried without remorse.

"Oh sweetie, come on," She said, and she wrapped her arms around him and led him behind the counter and through a small door. The room beyond the door was a cluttered mess, but cosy all the same. "Give me one moment." The lady said before she spun around. "What's your name, son?" She asked.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak," he mumbled in reply.

"I'm Jody, Jody Mills. Cop is my day job, and gift store sales woman on the side," Jody joked trying to lighten the mood in the small confines of the back room. "What's your boyfriend's name?" She added when she got no response.

"Dean Winchester. He has his family up there, his dad hates me and his brother doesn't know, and I'm just-" He was interrupted by hiccups.

"Hold on, stay there," Jody said with a smile before walking back out of the door into the gift shop. She walked back in 5 minutes later with a smile and a water bottle. "These should stop those hiccups," she said handing him the water. She watched as he drank half the bottle, and replaced the cap, before continuing. "They say he's out of surgery and doing well. That he's actually been asking for you for about an hour now." She shrieked in shock when he tried to jump up and run but tripped on his own feet.

He needed to find Dean, and needed to,make sure he was okay. He made it to the door before spinning around and thanking Jody Mills. "Thank you for everything Jody." He said as he hugged her.

Jody grabbed his hand and held it between her two and said the one thing he needed. "247, in ICU. Floor two." She said before shoving him out the door and on his way. He was halfway to Dean's room before he realized there was something in his hands. When he looked down he seen the bracelet in which he had previously been looking at, and a small piece of paper that he read as he rode the elevator. _Your angels were looking out for you by keeping Dean alive, now don't waste anymore time, tell him how you feel. -Jody._ Castiel didn't know what to say, he'd never been treated so nicely.

When Cas found the room in which he'd been searching for his feet wouldn't carry him any farther. He stood immobile just a few yards from where Dean was laying, waiting for him. Castiel took a couple deep, calming breaths before making his way into the room he would soon know by heart. Dean was in fact lying there, in the middle of the room on a small hospital bed. He hadn't yet realized Castiel was there as he played with the frilling edges of the blanket that currently covered him.

"Dean," Cas breathed as he felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. He watched as Dean face lit up and his head swung around to face him. Dean looked like a small child on Christmas that got everything they had on their list. "Oh, Dean!" Castiel said a little louder and his feet hurriedly carried him across the room to Dean's bedside, where he threw himself across Dean.

"Careful there, it's sore," Dean joked as he lifted up his hospital gown to show the deep, stitched up cut spreading the length of his stomach. He must have caught the look of surprise as it flashed across Castiel's face because he laughed lightly before explaining. "They say it was internal bleeding, but they got it." When he didn't get a response other than Castiel's eyes tearing up once more he added, "I hope you dig scars, cuz this is gonna be one they say. Although they said it wouldn't be very bad, it would still be there." He watched in panic as big tears started rolling there way down Cas's already tear stained face.

Castiel suddenly remembered the bracelet still clutched in his fingers. He held his closed fist over Dean until Dean held his open palm open under Castiel's. Cas dropped the bracelet and watched as it fell into the grasp of the man he'd grown to love. Realization grew on Dean's features till that was all that was there. He slipped the bracelet on and smiled. "I want to know the story behind this," he grinned as his finger tips grazed over the engraved wings.

"One day, Dean," Cas replied, his voice breaking as he spoke. He curled into Dean as much as possible, willing sleep to take over. Right before he went under he remembered the note from Jody. "I love you, Dean Winchester," He mumbled as he let sleep take hold and drag him under.

Dean didn't know what to think when he heard those five words tumble out of Cas's mouth. He wasn't sure if it was the concussion, the medication, his imagination, dreaming, and he was seeing and hearing it all, or this was real and Cas just announced his love the the elder Winchester. Dean knew Cas was asleep but he still wondered. He looked down at the teenager in his arms and his breath hitched.

Dean had never thought about love. He never believed he'd find someone that would love him in return. Dean thought of the way his mom used to describe love, being happy in one another's presence, and you'd do anything for one another. Dean smiled at the thought of being with Castiel for the rest of his life, and with that he knew he was in love with Castiel Novak.

Cas didn't sleep long and when he did awake he tried to remain as still as possible, but of course Dean noticed the change. "I love you too, handsome," Dean mumbled into Castiel dark hair. Castiel tried not to move, wondering if Dean really knew he was awake, but shook as the tears wracked his body. He'd been holding it all in from the beginning. Cas had been worried sick that he was going to lose his boyfriend, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt the strong, warm arms of his beloved envelope him. "Shh, handsome, it's okay. I'm okay," Dean whispered and endless string of sweet nothings to the hysterical Castiel.

Castiel sniffled and unburied his head from where is lay in dean's side. "I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said in a whisper. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in hopes to have Dean forgive him.

"It's okay, handsome, honestly.I'm okay, you're okay, we're all okay, we'll always be okay."


	5. The Next Level

A month passed before Dean was allowed back on school ground. Between making sure he was healing properly, John grounding him for not telling him who caused it all, and Castiel's mother hen act, he couldn't get a break. As Cas wondered the halls, he bumped into something. "Sorry," he mumbled subconsciously. He felt a hand grab his chin, and pull his face up. His lips collided with someone else's. His eyes automatically closed, but he pushed the warm body away from him. "I have a-" Cas began before opening his eyes. The person standing before him was Dean Winchester, his Dean.

Dean feigned offence, "you still don't know my kisses? I'd think we've been making out enough times to know my lips apart from others. Anyho-" Dean was caught off guard when Cas grabbed him and pulled his lips down into a warm, sweet kiss.

It wasn't a long kiss for it lasted only a minute before Cas pulled away smiling. "What are you doing here? You should be away home resting." Dean grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'm in perfect working condition, handsome. Ready for school and to take you on another date." Dean grinned as he leaned down and nibbled on Cas' earlobe. Relishing in the strangled, half attempt Cas gave to cover the moan. He laughed low and true, giving it away that he had enjoyed how vocal Cas was. Dean waited for Cas to open his eyes again and winked, grinning when he noticed Cas' throat quiver as he gulped. "Well come on. You need your nourishment, baby" unbenounced to Dean Cas was further affected by the pet name.

As the couple sat down at Dean's usual table. Which surprised both of the boys groups. Dean's peers we're shocked that nerdy Castiel Novak was willing to be see with the likes of them, whereas Castiel's friends were shocked when they noticed Cas was sitting a bit too close to Dean. All but Sam noticed the obvious, he didn't want to believe his brother might be with his best friend.

"What happened to you to get you landed in the hospital, Winchester?" Ash asked. Castiel was still trying to learn the names of the teenagers around him, but he got enough to know they were all close to Dean.

"I wrecked my bike when I was out in the field. Hit to hard and ripped open something inside," Dean gestured to his stomach, "and when Cas found me he had me rushed to the hospital. They say if he would have waited, I wouldn't have made it." Dean said it so matter of factly. Regardless of knowing the truth of how Dean had gotten hurt, he was left wondering if what the nurse's and doctors said had any truth.

His friends seemed to take the excuse and continued eating, but Dean had noticed Cas' change in demeanor and put a warm hand on the other boys thigh. "Thank you," he said so low no one would hear apart from Castiel. That was all it took for Cas to know it was true that he had saved Dean Winchester from the worst possible outcome.

Once school was over Dean grinned as he jogged over to Cas. "Hey wanna come over?" he asked as he nonchalantly brushed his hand over Castiel's Jean clad ass. The small gesture caused Castiel to bite his lip and lose his vast dictionary. Dean seemed proud of his loss of motor functions as he stood there grinning ear to ear.

"Yes" Cas finally breathed. Dean had barely heard the word, but knew instantly by the dazed look in Castiel's face he wanted more than to just play video games. Dean glared his hand and pulled him out of the school.

They walked together to the car, far enough apart to not raise Sam's suspicion, but close enough their hands brushed together as they walked. "Hurry Dean it's October, in case you've forgotten. It's cold." Sam grumbled as Dean took his sweet time.

The elder Winchester walked over to his side of the car, and unlocked it. Before getting in, he looked Sam in the eye, "Cas gets shot gun," he said in a way that warranted no arguments for either party. Dean got in and leaned to the far side to unlock and open Castiel's door. Smiling as the other boy slid into the seat. He unlocked Sam's door, and waited till he was in and all door were shut before slowly backing up and pulling away from LHS for the day.

The car ride was boring and quiet other than AC/DC on the radio. Dean watched Castiel the whole ride home, watching him wiggle around and try his best to not make contact with Dean. Dean noted the dazed look in his eyes, his heart speeding up when he realized what it meant.

Sure, Dean has been with girls before, but never with a guy. He knew what it was and how, but he never had a boyfriend. Dean was happy that Cas would be the first guy he'd be with, and nervous because he didn't want to hurt Castiel. He smiled at Castiel when he noticed him staring.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really only 5 minutes, they pulled out outside of Dean's house. Sam jumped out as soon as the car stopped, running into the house leaving Dean and Cas complete alone. Dean grinned over at the quiet Castiel, before slowly reaching over and placing his hand high on Castiel's thigh. He watched Castiel gulp, before looking over at Dean. Feeling Cas' legs spread apart on their own accord, Dean took the small movement as a sign and slid his hand slowly but firmly farther up, each inch making Castiel's legs spread even farther apart. When Dean met Castiel semi-hard dick, his mouth went dry, he palmed it through Cas' jeans smiling when a non-guarded moan came from Castiel's mouth. Dean palmed once more before dropping his hand and getting out of the car.

Dean was shocked when he rounded the car to see Castiel standing and waiting on him. "Dad's not home, it's fine. Come on." They walked into the house together and Sam walked out. "Sam, where you going?" Dean called.

"To Jess'" Jess lived 2 blocks away and was Sam's little crush. Dean was instantly relieved. "I'll be back in a few hours!" Sam called as he walked away from the house.

Dean instantly grabbed Cas ' hand and dragged him inside. The door was shut we Dean shoved Castiel's back against it and kissed him hungrily. Dean felt rather than heard the moan, and pushed further against Castiel. Deal eventually pulled away to breath, walking down the hall and into his bedroom, leaving a stunned, horny, and breathless Castiel up against the front door.

"Fuck me," Castiel whispered as he quickly walked into Dean's room. He stood in the doorway as Dean sat on the bed, back to him, head in his hands. Castiel quietly walked over to the big bed, and shuffled over to Dean, wrapping his skinny arms around Dean's middle. "What's wrong baby boy?" Cas asked not realizing what he'd just called Dean. He was setting on his legs behind Dean, hugging him from behind. He couldn't see Dean's face, but he could see a patch of skin on his neck showing above his shirt. He kissed the exposed skin feeling Dean's breath hitch as he did so.

"God Cas," Dean groaned as he felt Castiel's hands sneak under Dean's shirt, slowly pulling it up. Dean only lifted his arms allowing Castiel to pull the shirt completely off. Cas' breath hitched as he watched the muscles in Dean's back jump as he put his arms back down. Before Cas knew what was happening Dean had turned around, and had him pinned to the big bed, his arms above his head. Dean leaned down and pushed his shirt up inch by inch trailing kisses as more and more skin was exposed.

Soon Cas's shirt was off, and he panicked as he looked over at the open door. "Dean I wish to shut the door," Cas groaned as Dean licked a sensitive nipple. Dean said nothing, just sat up allowing the smaller man to jump up and walk across the room to shut the door. When Cas turned around he seen Dean staring at him. "What?" he asked wondering why he was being stared at.

"You have wings," Dean stated.

"Oh," Castiel had completely forgot about those. He had big wings tattooed on his back. They started on his shoulder blades and spanned down his arms reaching nearly to his wrists. He worried for a moment, as Dean stood and slowly strode to him.

"Turn around?" Dean asked in a whisper. Slowly, Cas turned around allowing Dean to inspect the dark black wings inked permanently onto his back and arms. He felt Dean's finger tracing the detailed black lines. And then lift both arms up to show the full wings in all their glory.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wasn't trying to hide them, I'd completely forgotten abo-" Castiel's words were cut off as Dean's lips met between his shoulder blades. He felt Dean's hands slide around his waste, each sliding the opposite way until they both met slightly above Castiel's belly botton. The right hand slid very slowly down, following Cas' heavy happy trail. It slid under all clothing and he felt the warm calloused hand grip around his quickly hardening member. "Dean," was all he choked out feeling the older teens other hand start to fumble to unbutton Castiel's jeans.

Castiel felt the warmth leave as he was spun around and picked up bridal style and carried back to the bed. Dean made sure his boyfriend was safely laying before unbutton in and pulling his jeans down Castiel's toned legs. He seen the tent in Cas' boxers and it made his mouth water. He wanted to taste the pre-cum he knew was gathering at the slit.

Dean pulled Castiel's boxers down far enough to get the throbbing member beneath uncovered when he heard the front door unlocking. He through Cas his pants and shirt before putting his own shirt on. They had both just gotten their clothes on when a slightly drunk John barged into Dean's room. "Dean you know your door isn't suppose to be shut! Oh," John bellowed when he seen the boy at the desk. He tried to be polite as he fumbled for a reason for yelling about the door. "It's just a fire hazard, their moms old rule," He said before backing away leaving the door open.

Dean looked panicked as he grabbed Cas by the arms and dragged him to the door.


End file.
